Brandon x Callie one-shots
by hipsterstyles
Summary: just a series of one shots i write based on request and sudden ideas. mostly fluff. request anything in the comments and i'm be sure to get to it soon. thank you! x
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Future Brallie with a baby! :) (which i took as child and this fic happened) _

Brandon was with his fifth student of the day, and he was simply worn out, but then he reminded himself that he wasn't doing this for him, it was for Callie and his child that he worked with insufferable students and played the piano for hours on end daily. But then again the feeling when they played a difficult piece perfectly or when a student told him how much they enjoyed the instrument, he was reminded of why his mom, Lena, encouraged him to do this and why he decided this would be a suitable life career.

Just as Brandon was about to get ready for his next student, his train of thought was derailed by his phone ringing obnoxiously. He was surprised as he clearly remembered putting it on silent mode that morning, but despite the annoyance, he proceeded to answer the incessant ringing.

"B! Callie's in the hospital, her water just burst, you've got to come, now, she's screaming for you" Jesus's voice shook him, and reminded him that today was Callie's due date. Brandon scrambled to find his car keys, and quickly sent a text to the next student postponing the class. By this time, he was already shaking, feeling too unstable to trust himself with driving, safety always being of utmost importance to him, and flagged a taxi.

Brandon was trembling, to think watching his closest friends and even his brother have a child would have prepared him better for this moment, but he was still uncontrollably anxious as to what was currently happening without him there and what the future held. Brandon never really ventured into thinking of what it would be like to have a child, his subconscious just assuming the kid would just always be in Callie's uterus, and thinking about what could happen with a child frightened him.

Brandon felt the taxi pull up in the parking lot of the hospital, thrust the pre-prepared notes to him, and ran to the room Jesus texted him a while ago to the faint sound of "good luck" from the taxi driver who must have heard his mumblings. After reassuring the nurse that he was indeed Callie's husband, he rushed to the room and opened the door to a screaming Callie, silently hoping for the best.

"I'm going to fucking kill you for making me have this baby, Foster, you owe me one"

Before Brandon could put in a word or sassy remark edgewise, Callie started screaming earth shattering screams that pulled Brandon to grab a chair and sit next to her, allowing her to grab on tightly to his hand. By this time the contractions were over, and the child, actually their child was coming out. This prompted another round of screams from Callie, and Brandon, clueless as to what to do, just muttered encouraging comments into her ear and peppered kisses all over her face to distract her from the pain.

/

The child had Callie's eyes, and Brandon's mouth, with blonde hair that probably came from her grandmother. As Brandon held her in his arms, none of his earlier doubts seem to matter any longer, and he knew in that moment that he would do anything so his little girl would be happy.

"Emma Rosette Foster" Brandon turned when he heard Callie speak, and he knew that the name she chose was perfect for the little angel he held in his arms.

"Hey Cals, do you want to hold her?" Brandon asked Callie, unsure if she felt well enough to do so.

A sure nod from Callie reassured Brandon, and he handed their child to her, and seeing the smile on Callie's face, he knew this was what he wanted in his life, and he would never regret having this amazing family.

Just at that moment, the whole family burst into the hospital ward, with balloons and flowers for Callie, and started admiring Emma from wherever they stood in the room. Mariana handed Callie's camera to one of the nurses, and after a quick instruction as to how to use it, the family sat around Callie's bed, and with a soft click they managed to contain the memory of that day forever.

After putting Emma down in the infirmary and with the full intention of giving Callie a good night's rest, Brandon placed a soft kiss on Callie's forehead, and prepared to leave the room, when he felt someone tug on his fingers.

"Stay, please" And Brandon knew with two simple words and the look on Callie's face that he would, "Sure, Cals."

So all night they just held one another, and just before he dozed off, Brandon whispered, "I love you, Callie Jacob-Foster"

"I love you too, Brandon Foster," Callie shifted in acknowledgement, the words flowing out perfectly.

And with smiles on their faces, the new parents fell into a deep slumber.

/

Callie was awoken yet again with Emma crying in the middle of the night and feeling too tired and annoyed to do anything, she just struck Brandon with the pillow until he finally rose from his sleep.

"Go stop her from crying B it's your turn tonight"

"Damn but didn't I just sing her to sleep? You go!"

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow B I can't afford to screw it up with lack of sleep, just please, go."

"Fine but you owe me one now."

After about 15 minutes of what Callie was sure was incessant coaxing and singing, the crying finally stopped, and she could sleep peacefully once again. When Brandon finally got back into the room, Callie could not help but hug him and peck him on the lips in sheer appreciation for his effort.

"Hey, if feeding Em brings me so much good, maybe I'll do that more often, yeah cals?"

"Shut up and go to sleep idiot." Callie replied, swatting him on the arm.

Brandon huffed in indignance. "Kay. Goodnight Callie."

/

When the car pulled up in the driveway, Emma ran straight to the front door, ignoring her babysitter's attempts to calm her down. She knew that that meant her mommy and daddy were home, and all she wanted to do was tell them about the drawing she just did.

To Emma's surprise, Brandon and Callie reached the front door faster than she could waddle there, already informing the babysitter that they could take it from there and paying her, and Emma was in her dad's arms in no time at all. However, her mom was holding onto another little boy who looked terrified, and Emma wondered out loud, "who's that? "

Brandon and Callie shared a glance, and Callie cleared her throat. "He's your new little brother Em, meet Christopher James Foster, and Christopher, meet Emma Rosette Foster, from now on you're going to be brother and sister, so be nice to one another, alright?"

Emma was surprised, but still stretched out a hand, and when Christopher placed his hand in hers, she managed to squeak out a "hello" and a hesitant smile.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Emma said, carefully tugging on Callie's hand after being placed on the ground.

"Sure baby, what is it?" Callie suddenly remembered Brandon and Christopher's presence, and after a quick look at the appearance of a shy Emma, she decided that it would be better if it was just the two of them, "Hey, B, mind bringing Christopher to his room?"

"Yeah sure, come on little man." Brandon smiled and walked towards the stairs, the new addition to the family adorably trudging behind him.

"So what was it you wanted to ask honey?"

"Mommy, now that I've got a brother, does that mean you'll love me less?"

"Em, you know that'll never happen, me and daddy love you very much, and having a little brother just means that you will have a playmate, and someone to we'll also love, but that won't change how much we love you." Callie answered softly, mildly taken aback by her daughter's question.

"Really?" Emma said, biting her lip, unsure of what to believe.

"Of course princess." Callie smiled, and bent down to hug Emma.

By this time, Christopher and Brandon were back in the living room, and Brandon suggested that Christopher and Emma go and play whilst he and Callie rested.

"Come on Chris, let's go play!" Emma grinned and grabbed Christopher's hand, pulling him towards the swing set in their backyard.

Callie smiled at the nickname and the gesture, and as Brandon slid an arm behind her back, she knew adopting Christopher was a right choice and a milestone for the life she was ready to have with Brandon.

/

"And our next graduate is Emma Rosette Foster, followed by her brother Christopher James Foster."

It was Emma and Christopher's high school graduation, and Callie and Brandon were in the first row, Callie snapping shots every few seconds. She felt a tear fall from Brandon's eyes, and him always being the more sentimental one in their relationship, she was not surprised it had not happened earlier. Just as she was about to look up and tease him about it, the look on his face reminded her of what was currently happening, _their babies were growing up_, and she proceeded to place a soft kiss on his cheek, starting to tear up herself.

But then as the ceremony finished, and Brandon lightly squeezed Callie's hand, she knew this was a good thing after all, and wiped the tears, and genuinely smiled for her children walking towards her.

"Congrats guys, looks like you're done with high school!" Brandon half screamed, and pushed all of them into a huge family hug that the rest of the fosters joined in, creating a scene of overly zealous people wrapped together.

/

Callie knew that with every day that passed, her days with Brandon were reduced by one, yet she could not help to be thankful to wake up daily with him by her side, and to be able to grow old with him was a blessing in itself. She still had butterflies when he did something exceptionally nice for her, and still felt herself flush when he said that he loved her. Even after watching their children grow up one by one, their love was still just as fresh as when they were teenagers, and just maybe, that was the most beautiful part about being in love with Brandon Foster.

/

thank you for reading and comments / reviews are always appreciated! request anything in the comments or in my tumblr ask box : ask (i can't link it i'm sorry!) ( i posted the fic there too btw ) thanks again and love you! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon took that step forward and planted his lips on hers, and for a second Callie felt like she was floating and she knew, this was unlike anything she had experienced, and that there was no way she could give it up for anything. They had been sneaking around ever since.

It was not like they ever explicitly discussed or proclaimed that this was meant to be a secret relationship, but the just both assumed, considering their precarious situation.

From then on, it was subtle glances across the breakfast table, silent nudges under the dinner table, and meaningful stares across the school compound.

They were secretive in the way a foster girl with a mysterious past and a boy with deeply seeded familial issues were.

One glance across the room and the next moment Brandon requested to be excused, and Callie coughed out something about needing the bathroom. Moments later his lips were on hers against the side of the staircase.

Callie knew that this was a bad idea, a very bad one indeed, and every time she saw Jude smile brightly in that same household she was breaking the number one foster sibling rule in, her heart clenched. Callie was not in it for the thrill, believe her, she had plenty of that in her life, and that was not something she was in search for any longer. But somehow, in Callie Jacob's life, bad ideas also seemed to implant themselves and this time, somehow stayed there. After every time they pulled away, slightly out of breath, and Brandon gave her that smile that caused his chocolate brown orbs to sparkle just a tad, Callie found herself pardoning her selfish behaviour yet again.

The only time the two of then found themselves being just Brandon and Callie, no baggage, no rules, were those rare days where the rest of the siblings had something on after school, and the long walk from Anchor Beach High back home was their safe haven. They talked about everything under the sun, and sometimes even indulged in holding hands for a few brief seconds as they held their breath, relishing in the rare moments they had with one another.

They had their own secret way of communicating, through music, which was what brought them together in the first place. Sometimes in the evenings, Brandon would play a few delicate strokes on his grand piano, and as Callie replied with the chords he helped her remember, the largest face eating grins would appear on each of their faces.

It was magic, what they had, and that was something neither wanted to admit because in their minds, they worried and assumed one moment of happiness would be balanced with one unhappy moment and neither had the heart to risk it.

Anyone who was meant to see it saw that the two were utterly and irrevocably in love, yet their reluctance to admit it was excruciating. But they guessed that was what you got when two broken people had an emotional connection deeper than anyone could begin to imagine.

_A/N: based on a prompt on [ found +here ] it's so badly done but i hope you guys liked it & feel free to request [ +here _ _or in the comments_ _] one-shots and i'll be sure to get to them asap! x (sorry it's so short but like i felt if i added more it'd become awkward so) _


	3. Chapter 3

"_**you deserve to be happy" **_

((The words replayed themselves over and over in her mind as she stood there, staring at the boy who had uttered them. What was happiness really? Callie never really understood happiness. It was a foreign concept she never allowed herself to dream about, because she knew it would always end in disappointment. That was until she met this family of people who despite not being related loved each other with all their heart, until she let herself get lost in all of it. ))

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved  
you wanna be loved_

Callie took a step forward, and she could feel the gaze of Brandon's kind hazel eyes that she had learned to love trained on her features. She looked up, and as he tugged her closer, and her lips met his plump pink ones, she knew that this was going to be her happiness from that day on.

_This feels like falling in love_

He moves forward and the awkward gap ceases to exist. She finds herself moulding into him, folding to fit perfectly, as if she was his missing puzzle piece all along, as if she was the missing harmony he was looking for.

_Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

He moves one hand to hold her in place, fingertips lightly brushing her dress. She cups her hand around his face, their lips still in place. Their actions are frantic; one part of their subconscious aware of the consequences if anyone caught them. They go back and forth, each one fighting to be in control of the precarious situation.

_Settle down with me  
and I'll be your safety  
you'll be my lady_

She proceeds to wrap her arms around his head, one slowly scaling up his neck, and the other running through his hair. She tugs on his hair and his head reclines, as they both pull apart for air. Their breaths are ragged, and Callie can't help but let out one of her rare grins when she realises that he was her safe haven.

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

They anxiously join their lips once again, the kisses becoming quicker and more desperate. In that moment, there were two people in their world, and they were Brandon and Callie.

Callie let herself push the thoughts of her being selfish and not thinking for Jude to the back of her mind, and Brandon pardoned himself for the disappointment he knew would stem from the incident. They were happy, genuinely and utterly happy, for once in their lives, and the reason was each other.

_Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

They pulled away one final time, foreheads meeting, their breathing on par, as they let the realisation of what they had just done sink in. Callie let her head rest gently on Brandon's neck, as they stood there, unsure of what to do next.

Soul mate_; __a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity._

Brandon and Callie were like chemicals that would explode when mixed, yet the explosion would cause a rare yet beautiful colour that people would work the rest of their lives trying to recreate. They knew it was wrong, the people around them told them it would be wrong, they knew nothing good would result from being together, yet that little red string of fate still seemed to pull them right next to each other every time they instructed themselves to let go of any kind of longing for each other.

_We're falling in love_

_/A/N; i'm unsure if this is a ficlet or a songfic or a drabble bc it's not very long, and is loosely based on ed sheeran's kiss me. i actually was listening to this song when i thought of doing this, and i realised +this post also served as inspiration i think. also based on the kiss in 1x10 ! hope y'all like it! ((and that it isn't too bad i'm scared bc i haven't done anything like this before )) request anything you want me to do in the comments i guess, and i'll try my best to deliver. / _

_series of one-shots also found on +ao3 & +tumblr_


End file.
